Dragon Blooded
by SkyeFox
Summary: The origin of the Dragon Seeker line...as I imagine it...


**Just a little one-shot drabble that wouldn't leave my head on the origin of the Dragon Seeker clan. It may turn into a series but I would need an actual plot for that so for right now it's just this...enjoy Reviews would be adored...**

* * *

The sun was rising. She could feel the heaviness take root in her arms and legs. Blood, precious and life-giving, poured from wounds on her body. It was dried on her face, her long black hair stuck in the cracked surface. Burns covered most of her skin, boiling unpleasantly until even the cool air of the cave hurt.

She used the last vestiges of her strength to pull her broken body completely into the cave. She desperately hoped that if she could stay away from the sun's killing light that she may yet survive. But even she knew that the hope was faint and far-fetched at best. But she had nothing else but to try. To cling to whatever life she still had.

_Phai! Phai, you must hold on! _Her sister called to her from miles away where she was already locked to ground. The sun was so high now; nobody had been near enough to help her when the blood-traitors had ambushed her.

_Little Sister…I do not have the strength…_

_Yes, you do! You are the strongest person I have ever known!_

Even in her battered state her sister's confidence in her brought a slight smile to Phai's face. _You are far stronger than I, Ilisa._

_Phai…you can't give up…please do not leave me here alone…_

The tone of despair broke Phai's heart. Her sister should never feel sorrow. Not even over her. _Ilisa…I…I am sorry…I cannot find the strength to move…_Phai muttered through their mind link. She was not far enough into the cave; when the sun moved through the sky it would reach her. There was no denying the finality of the situation.

_Phai, no! You cannot!_

Phai withdrew from her sister. She didn't want to inflict that kind of pain on her more than she already had. She closed her eyes tiredly. Every inch of her body was throbbing with pain. Her blood was forming a pool around her even as she felt herself growing colder. She could no longer regulate her body temperature.

Suddenly, she felt more than saw, something moving in the back of the cave. Phai struggled to open her eyes and saw what she had thought to be the wall of the cave, shift and grow larger. "Do not be afraid." A deep voice, as ancient as the mountain itself, rumbled to her. That was not a difficult request. Phai no longer had the energy for fear.

A large piece of the shadowy form reached out and surrounded her. Large smooth scales pressed painfully against her burned skin and cold as steel talons curled around her prone form. The large claw as she now recognized it to be pulled her deeper into the cave where the light would never reach. "You are very injured, little one."

Phai struggled for a minute to bring the figure into focus. A long jaw filled with sharp teeth filled her view. But the menacing image was ignored for the single jewel-like green eye that peered down at her. A cat-like pupil dilated some as it looked at her.

The dragon shifted some, resting Phai on his free arm. "You will die, Little Everlast, if you do not get blood. That is not acceptable. I cannot in good conscious allow you to perish. Perhaps, I've grown soft in my old age…but there it is."

"W-why?" Phai asked weakly. As far as she knew there was no great alliance between their people. The dragon had no obligation to aid her.

"As I said…I may have grown soft. I will heal you…and your babes." He rumbled.

Phai was shocked for only a second before tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't care much about her life. But her children, so small and helpless, that was a different matter all together. They hadn't even the chance to see all the wonders of the world yet. The endless blanket of stars above, the pure blue of the sea, the white capped mountains and wild forests…they hadn't even conceived of such things.

The dragon gently touched her abdomen with one claw. She could feel the energy arcing. Racing across her skin and fusing together rips and healing bruises. It was so much faster than normal Carpathian healing. It was overwhelming and she cried out in shock at the sensation.

Something that felt like a burn formed under the dragon's claw and lingered there after he finished his rather unsettling form of healing. "That may help you avoid such situations again, Little Everlast." He said as the skin darkened and rose slightly so that it was clearly visible. "Now…you need blood. Take mine, not much mind you, it will not take much."

"Bu-"

"Do not insult me by refusing, little one." He rumbled before she could protest. "It's not an offer my kind give often."

Phai inclined her head slightly in an attempt at a nod. A fresh large gash was offered to her, a small thing for a dragon. As soon as the ruby liquid touched her lips Phai felt a huge amount of power, things she had never even conceived of suddenly felt within her reach. Her eyes widened as a tiny bit of knowledge raced through her veins. She had never tasted such powerful blood before. She broke away as soon as she felt she had enough to survive.

The dragon hummed in approval. "Good. Now sleep, little one. I will not be here when you awaken." Phai barely had time to recognize the compulsion in his voice before she succumbed to it.


End file.
